halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The Mark V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour, also known as the Security Armour, is a type of UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault body armor that has its unique appearance from all other permutations. It is believed to be based off of the main character in Marathon, a security officer. These facts would explain both the armor’s appearance and its name. Introduction The Security Armour is a variant of the standard Mjolnir Mark V Powered Assault Armour. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multi-player. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. This armour permutation is rather based off of the main character and protagonist in the Marathon Computer Game series. Development and History The MJOLNIR V(m) variant was manufactured in the Misrah Armory Facility on Mars in 2543, 14 years before the Mark V entered production. Like the Mark V, it has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation MJOLNIR variants. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet's most noticeable feature is the larger, more prominent "figure-eight" shaped visor which looks bug-eyed, inspired by the protagonist of Halo's precursor, Marathon (as depicted by Craig Mullins here: http://www.goodbrush.com/cpg1418/displayimage.php?album=6&pos=20 http://www.goodbrush.com/cpg1418/displayimage.php?album=6&pos=23), although the mouth is covered. Other than that, the helmet is largely and vastly bland, with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of a Marathon logo. The helmet could be derived from the helmets of modern-day police riot control gear. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna to the right shoulder. Although it can be seen that this helmet would make a player easier to snipe, many players wear this helmet in a show of pride, seeing as you need to have at least 1000 Gamerscore in Halo 3 to wear this. Shoulder Characteristics The Shoulder pads are quite large, with a distinct rounded section with an upper centre that is trapezium shaped arm guard going out the bottom and a rounded armour section above that. Chest Characteristics The Security Armour does not have a known chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna and dial" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna Master Chief had in the pre-''Halo: Combat Evolved'' at the Mac World Trailer. The fact that the Security armour predates the standard Mark V armour may support this. Unlock *'Head': Get a gamerscore of at least 1000 in Halo 3. Since the new achievements from Title Update 2, the head may be unlocked from any 49 non-vidmaster achievements. *'Shoulders': Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained at least 750 Gamerscore points from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are renowned and well-known bugged items. There have been inclusive reports of players unlocking the shoulders at Gamerscores from the 300s to 1000. There has also been a glitch in which the Security shoulders will not be unlocked until 850 or 900 gamerscore and will re-lock themselves for no apparent reason. It is speculated that unlocking the shoulders relies on certain campaign achievements-specifically the Marathon Man and Meta Game achievements. A perfect 1000 Gamerscore has been reported to guarantee unlocking the Security shoulders permanently. Some have reported unlocking them at only 30+ achievements. Trivia *This variant's shoulders are the largest of all the Spartan shoulders; however, it still has the same hit box as other shoulders. *The Security's shoulder permutation can be unlocked by achieving all the offline achievements. *The shoulder pads bear a small resemblance to the shoulder pads of the Mk. IV Spartans. This can be seen at the end of the Halo Wars Trailer. *The Security helmet is sometimes also known as the Marathon helmet. *It has the largest visor, apart from EVA armour. *McFarlane made a Spartan super soldier in Security armour with removable armour. *The helmet's design is meant to give the wearer the largest field of vision while using minimal helmet space. *Unlocking some of the new achievements and some of the old one can help in getting the full Security armour set, along with the katana. (For example, if you have 965 GS and then get the Marathon man achievement for 40 GS, you will have 1005 GS, unlocking the armour.) However, it is prone to re-locking and then unlocking periodically (it is still unknown why this happens). *Other than the added mouth covering, the Security helmet is completely identical to the "Protagonist's Helmet" from Marathon game series. Category: UNSC Category: Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor